Profound Bond
by MissKitty28
Summary: Avec la venue au monde de Jack, les relations entre anges et humains, plus que jamais proscrites par les lois célestes, font l'objet d'une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Certains évènements amènent Dean et Cas à devoir interroger le lien qui les unit. (Destiel, fin de saison 13)


Localisation : **Fin de saison 13 et au-delà** (je ne sais pas comment ça se mariera avec le rythme d'évolution de la relation dans la série)

Relation : **Dean/Castiel**

Résumé : Avec la venue au monde de Jack, les relations entre anges et humains, plus que jamais proscrites par les lois célestes, font l'objet d'une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Certains évènements amènent Dean et Cas à devoir interroger le lien qui les unit.

Note de l'auteure : J'étais curieuse d'explorer ce qu'utiliser des mots pour enfin exprimer ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur pourrait signifier pour Dean et Cas, et c'est là où mon inspiration m'a emmenée. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous apparaîtra _in character_ surtout.

* * *

 **TTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTT**

 **TTT**

En ce milieu d'après-midi à la température particulièrement chaude, le moteur ronronnant de l'Impala se fit entendre en approche d'une propriété privée, où de multiples panneaux indiquaient l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer les lieux. Le terrain et sa construction, visiblement vétustes, étaient entourés d'un bois, qui les isolait considérablement des habitations qu'ils avaient pu croiser quelques kilomètres plus tôt.

Ralentissant leur avancée, Dean se tourna vers Cas, qui se trouvait assis au centre de la banquette arrière. « T'es sûr que c'est ici ? »

« Ça semble abandonné, » ajouta Sam en parcourant des yeux les environs.

L'ange regarda vers l'intérieur de la propriété. « C'est ici, » dit-il d'une voix certaine. « J'ai entendu son appel. »

Une fois sortis de la voiture, les deux frères et l'ange se rendirent jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Le coin semblait entièrement désert, et seul le chant de quelques cigales venait rompre le silence ambiant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale de la bâtisse, ils trouvèrent, gisants au sol, le corps d'une femme et d'un homme. Ils étaient allongés en biais, dans un salon ravagé. Des traces noires, en forme d'ailes d'ange, marquaient le sol autour du corps féminin, s'étendant jusqu'aux murs de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tu la connaissais ? » demanda Dean à Cas, parcourant des yeux ce qui semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un violent combat.

« Nehemiel, » répondit-il dans un soupir retenu. « Nous étions proches à une époque, » ajouta t-il avec une certaine tristesse.

Cas parcourut instinctivement la pièce des yeux, pendant que Sam et Dean faisaient les vérifications nécessaires dans les autres pièces de la maison, afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Dean fut le premier à revenir vers lui, Sam étant monté à l'étage de la maison. « Ça va aller ? » demanda t-il en voyant l'affect sur le visage de Cas.

Un léger temps de battement passa avant qu'il ne lui réponde. « Nehemiel et moi avions beaucoup en commun. Elle avait disparu depuis des années, personne ne savait où elle était. Elle était de ces rares anges à qui j'aurais confié ma vie sans hésiter. Elle a toujours voulu le meilleur… pour tous. »

L'aîné des Winchesters s'approcha un peu plus de Cas, son bras touchant presque le sien. « Les emplumés seraient responsables ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est le plus probable, » répondit-il en tournant le regard vers lui. « Même si on est de moins en moins nombreux… »

« Belle supposition, » déclara une voix féminine, émergeant depuis l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

Sam, qui venait de faire son retour, vint se placer aux côtés de son frère et de leur meilleur ami, faisant front commun face à la nouvelle arrivante.

Cas fronça les sourcils. « Asriel ? »

« Bonjour, Castiel. »

« Vous êtes vraiment trop nombreux, » soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. Cas lui adressa un regard semi-exaspéré en réprimande, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

Dean répondit par une fausse moue d'excuse, avant d'enchaîner. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Castiel connaît notre politique d'intransigeance avec les Nephilims, » déclara l'ange en s'approchant des trois hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? » poursuivit Sam à son tour à la mention des Nephilims, Jack lui venant immédiatement en tête.

« Ils étaient liés… » répondit-elle en désignant les corps. Voyant le peu de clarté amené par sa réponse, elle explicita son propos. « Intimes. »

Le visage de Sam s'illumina quand il réalisa. « Oh. »

« Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle allait donner naissance à un nouveau Nephilim. »

A ces mots, Cas devint furieux. « Vous les avez tués sous ce prétexte ?! »

« Les relations amoureuses entre ange et humain ont toujours été proscrites par les lois célestes, tu devrais le savoir Castiel… Elles conduisent à des conséquences désastreuses, et je ne parle pas seulement des Nephilims. En dépit des interdictions, nous avons quand même eu à gérer des relations de cette nature au fil des siècles… »

Instinctivement, les regards de Dean et Cas se trouvèrent l'espace d'une seconde, regards qu'ils détournèrent ensuite rapidement d'un air fuyant quand ils réalisèrent leur commun réflexe.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à avoir le contrôle sur ça. Ça ne cesse de se reproduire… » continua Asriel.

« Le libre arbitre, sacré merde, hein ? » lança Dean nonchalant.

L'ange lui retourna un regard noir, proche du mépris. « Les anges ne connaissent pas le libre arbitre. Ce n'est pas ce dont nous sommes fait. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tous de simples soldats, » intervint Cas d'une voix grave. « Nous pouvons avoir le choix. »

Elle prit un air suffisant. « C'est ce qui t'est arrivé, Castiel. A la minute où tu as posé la main sur ce Winchester, » elle regarda Dean avec dégoût, « tu étais perdu. »

« J'ai choisi la liberté. »

« Tu t'es condamné, » renchérit-elle.

« J'ai pris la meilleure décision. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que Dieu voulait. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Dean intervint, interrompant leur joute verbale. « Et où est-il actuellement, votre cher papa ? Il a donné les directives il y a des millions d'années et s'est barré siroter son cocktail on ne sait où. Il vous a tous abandonnés, et vous lui êtes encore fidèles ? »

Sam lui adressa un regard en coin. Ça tapait un peu trop près de leur histoire personnelle.

« Les anges sont des soldats de Dieu. Nous sommes nés pour obéir. L'aurais-tu oublié ? » finit-elle en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Vous l'avez tuée uniquement parce qu'elle entretenait une relation avec un humain ? » il reprit, indifférent à ses réprimandes.

Asriel approcha Cas, s'adressant à lui dans un murmure menaçant. « Tu pourrais être le prochain. »

Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, la mâchoire de Cas se contracta, et après une seconde d'hésitation, son regard bifurqua légèrement en direction de Dean.

« Exactement, » ajouta t-elle quand elle vit qu'il avait compris.

Le Winchester avait senti les yeux de Cas sur lui, mais avait gardé résolument son regard fixé sur Asriel.

Sentant que les frères étaient prêts à attaquer, la dague des anges en main, elle s'éloigna en faisant quelques pas en arrière. « Ne vous fatiguez pas, je m'en vais. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu entamer une quelconque action, elle avait quitté les lieux.

 **TTTTTTTTTTT**

 **TTTTTT**

 **TTT**

« Est-ce qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle a dit, sur le fait que 'tu pourrais être le prochain' ? » demanda Sam en déposant sa veste sur l'une des chaises du Bunker, visiblement soucieux.

Dean et Cas s'étaient montrés inhabituellement silencieux durant tout le trajet de retour, ce que le cadet des Winchesters avait accueilli à la fois avec étonnement et dépit. Désormais, ils dévoyaient une énergie folle à admirer leurs pieds plus qu'à ne regarder devant eux, et Sam ne savait plus comment se positionner face à leur gestion, ou plutôt non-gestion, de la situation. Il n'était pas dupe sur ce qui pouvait se tramer entre son frère et l'ange, mais savait aussi que tant que les choses ne seraient pas claires pour eux-mêmes -les premières personnes concernées, il ne serait pas légitime à évoquer le sujet.

Sa question ne fut pas suivie de plus d'effet, si ce n'est d'une légère réponse ronchon de la part de Dean, qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'je ne sais pas'. Cas semblait quant à lui particulièrement bouleversé, une certaine émotion marquant considérablement ses traits.

Sam se racla la gorge, légèrement embarrassé. Il sentit que leur laisser le temps d'éventuellement en parler serait peut-être plus bénéfique à la situation que sa présence et ses questions.

« Bien, vu l'heure, je file me coucher. Bonne nuit, » finit-il en regardant alternativement son frère et l'ange, leur faisant un vague signe de main en partant. Il attrapa son ordinateur au passage.

Cas et Dean restèrent un moment dans la pièce centrale du Bunker, Dean prétendant s'affairer au rangement des armes sur les supports muraux, et Cas prétendant lire un parchemin dont les mots ne parvenaient pas à prendre sens au fil de sa lecture, tant son esprit et son énergie étaient dissipés.

Quand l'ange finit par dire qu'il partait prendre une douche, Dean marmonna une réponse vague en signe d'entente, son visage traduisant un flagrant manque d'enthousiasme, et sa posture témoignant d'une certaine maladresse.

Il observa Cas tourner les talons et s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, son trench-coat virevoltant autour de lui. Il hésita un long moment à le rappeler, mais la peur fut provisoirement la plus forte. Il vit finalement Cas se figer en plein milieu de la pièce centrale du Bunker, à quelques mètres de lui, les épaules tombantes.

« Je ne peux plus faire ça, » finit-il par entendre sortir de la bouche de l'ange, alors que celui-ci se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

La lassitude et l'émotion marquaient les traits de Cas, ce qui heurta particulièrement Dean, l'ange étant d'une humeur généralement plus stoïque. Il déglutit difficilement, lui-même en proie à des émotions similaires et une nervosité qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il se demanda s'il était aussi transparent que Cas ne l'était. Incertain, le Winchester tapotait nerveusement le dessus de la table à côté de laquelle il se trouvait.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda Dean prudemment, la bouche sèche.

Il y eut une longue pause au cours de laquelle ils se fixèrent, chacun semblant vouloir lire dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dire. Cas était profondément affecté et son regard traduisait particulièrement cet état.

« Tu sais que les émotions… sentiments… ne sont pas mon domaine de confort, Dean, » répliqua Cas en détournant les yeux. « Mais la situation devient dangereuse, et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. »

Face au silence du Winchester, Cas poursuivit, ramenant son regard face au sien. « Je vais partir. »

« Wow, Cas, qu'est-ce que tu penses de 'non' comme réponse ? » réagit immédiatement Dean, retrouvant de la vigueur. « Peu importe ce qui se passe, on y fera face. Il est hors de question que tu partes. »

« Dean… » continua Cas d'une voix patiente, prêt à contrecarrer ses arguments.

Le Winchester réagit vivement, contournant finalement la table pour se rapprocher de l'ange. « Ok, tu veux parler ? On va parler ! »

Cas sembla hésiter une seconde avant de reprendre. « Les anges t'utilisent comme moyen de pression, Dean. »

« Et alors ? » s'exclama le Winchester. « Ils ont toujours su que Sam et moi, nous étions proches de toi, rien de nouveau. »

L'ange contint un soupir. « Tu devrais apprendre à supprimer le 'nous' de ton vocabulaire, » fit mine de supplier Cas, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne parle pas de Sam. Je parle de toi. Ishim l'avait déjà compris, et il n'est pas le seul ange à le savoir. » Cas laissa passer une seconde de silence. « Ils t'utilisent parce qu'ils savent que tu es ma faiblesse. »

Dean savait, quelque part au fond de lui, depuis longtemps, que c'était vrai, mais se refusait à l'intégrer complètement. La haine qu'il dirigeait contre lui-même lui avait pris trop de temps et avait occupé trop de place, pour qu'il voit les choses clairement. Cas le quittait en permanence et Dean avait fini par en arriver à penser qu'il préférait être ailleurs qu'avec eux. Qu'avec lui.

C'est pourquoi les paroles de Cas firent manquer un battement à son coeur.

« Ils pourraient te prendre en chasse, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis près de laisser arriver, » continua Cas.

Dean déglutit difficilement. « Je m'en fous de tout ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, Cas. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. On est plus forts ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Cas dubitatif.

Dean lui retourna un regard d'incompréhension.

« On se ment en permanence, Dean. On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble… Je vois comment tu fonctionnes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Les choses deviennent trop compliquées, et dangereuses. »

Dean hésita de longues secondes, retenant à lui ses dernières secondes de déni sur le sujet. « Tu… tu peux élaborer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Dean… » répondit Cas en ne quittant pas son regard. « Je ne sais pas comment ces choses là fonctionnent. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes.

« Il paraît qu'utiliser des mots, c'est pas mal, » tenta de rebondir Dean avec humour, maladroitement.

Cas eut un léger sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Le Winchester haussa un sourcil. « Touché. » il laissa sa main tapoter nerveusement le dessus d'une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité de lui. « Tu ne peux pas partir, Cas. »

« Vous irez bien. »

« Sam, probablement. Pas moi. » Sa brutale honnêteté tranchait avec sa carapace habituelle, mais Dean savait que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui parler. Il avait fait du chemin. Il prit un moment pour contenir un soupir, passant une main nerveuse contre son visage. « J'étais un désastre, Cas. Quand tu étais mort. Je ne pourrais même pas t'expliquer à quel point. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, » finit-il les épaules affaissées, sa voix laissant transparaître une certaine fatigue.

L'ange accueillit ses paroles avec interrogation, fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

« Je sais, je… La vérité, ce n'est pas qu'on avait besoin de toi. C'est que _j'avais_ besoin de toi. Moi, » appuya Dean sans détour. « Sam… Sam était affecté bien sûr, mais… » il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, ses mains devenaient considérablement moites. « Je ne sais pas la manière dont tu ressens… ça, » dit-il en se désignant et en désignant Cas, par un geste d'aller-retour de sa main, incapable de le qualifier verbalement. Il ne pouvait pas plus à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de mettre des mots, Dean. Je n'ai pas d'expérience. Pas d'élément de comparaison. »

« Je n'en ai pas plus que toi, » répondit Dean l'air contrit.

« As-tu… as-tu déjà été amoureux ? » demanda Cas hésitant, en penchant la tête sur le côté, marquant par là son réel intérêt pour la réponse.

 _Oh. Ça y est. Ils en étaient là._

Il dégageait tellement de tendresse que Dean sentit un léger flottement apparaître au creux de son ventre, qui vint masquer la contracture de ses muscles qui s'était manifestée à la mention du mot 'amoureux'.

« J'ai aimé, je pense, mais je ne pense pas avoir jamais été… amoureux, » finit-il avec difficulté. « Pas jusqu'à… »

Cette fois, il ne put finir sa phrase, laissant les mots en suspens. _Espèce de lâche…_ pensa t-il, exaspéré contre lui-même.

Il regardait l'ange droit dans les yeux, et ne battait pas d'un cil.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je suis sûr de savoir identifier non plus, » relança Cas, conscient de son trouble. « Mais la… façon dont je me sens avec toi… » Il semblait lutter pour trouver les bons mots. Il reprit avec un léger sourire en coin, se remémorant. « Je parlais avec une femme un jour, et la façon dont elle décrivait le sentiment amoureux m'avait… atteint. L'envie d'être proche, le coeur qui bat plus fort, le sentiment d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre… la peur et la souffrance aussi… Instinctivement, tu le sais. Tu sais que c'est là. Quelque part en toi. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes, ces dernières paroles flottant entre eux. L'air était électrique. Ils se tenaient l'un face à l'autre, immobiles, le rythme de leurs coeurs retentissant comme un tambour à leurs oreilles, au coeur du silence presque pesant qui régnait dans le Bunker.

« Merde, » lâcha soudain Dean en poussant un soupir, passant une main derrière son crâne. Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester en place, et se détourna un instant.

« J'ai toujours pensé que les humains avaient tendance à compliquer ce qui ne devrait pas l'être. Regarde où j'en suis… » finit Cas ironiquement, tout en suivant Dean des yeux. « Mais j'ai le sentiment d'avoir tellement à perdre. »

Le Winchester ramena son regard face à Cas. « Qu'est-ce que tu as peur de perdre ? »

« Tout… toi, » confessa Cas difficilement.

La réponse fut accueillie par un nouveau silence, lors duquel le Winchester tenta d'intégrer ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Et tu ne crois pas que j'ai pu ressentir la même chose ? » interrogea finalement Dean sur le ton de la confession.

« Tu te caches, pour tout, Dean, » admit finalement Cas. Sa voix ne contenait cependant pas le moindre reproche, seulement de la compréhension. « Je ne suis plus l'ange que j'ai été, je ne peux plus lire en toi comme quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais… j'avais peur. »

« Un thème récurrent chez nous, visiblement… »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Le regard de Dean était devenu à la fois profond et tendre, à l'image de celui que Cas posait sur lui.

« Je n'attends rien, Dean, » poursuivit l'ange d'un air serein. Un sentiment particulièrement vrai. Si son amour pour Dean avait guidé beaucoup de ses actions, il n'avait jamais concerné ses intérêts égoïstes. Il n'avait jamais voulu prétendre à quoi que ce soit.

« Est-ce que… » commença Dean nerveux. « Est-ce que ça aiderait si je te disais que… je ressens des choses de cet ordre ? » lâcha t-il finalement sur le ton de la désinvolture, pour camoufler sa vulnérabilité.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il eut l'impression de pouvoir percevoir l'exact moment lors duquel ses paroles percutèrent l'ange. Un poids sembla quitter les épaules de ce dernier, et son regard devint soudain plus fragile et profond.

« Je crois que ça aiderait, oui… » répondit Cas dans un murmure. Il semblait avoir perdu son timbre de voix habituel.

« C'est… une situation unique pour moi, Cas, » admit finalement le Winchester, d'une voix fragile. « Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça pour quelqu'un un jour. Je n'ai jamais existé en dehors de ma famille et de la chasse, je n'ai jamais pensé… » il s'interrompit, baissant la tête, visiblement tendu à l'évocation de cette idée, « je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurai un jour quelque chose _pour moi_. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai la peur permanente de te perdre. »

La gorge de Cas se resserra face à ses propos.

« Je peux pas dire que je ne partage pas cette crainte… Tu rends les choses incroyablement compliquées, » ajouta Cas en pensant aux innombrables fois où Dean s'était jeté dans des dangers la tête la première.

« C'est notre truc, » rétorqua le Winchester sur un ton nonchalant.

Cas reprit la parole d'une voix basse. « Où est-ce que ça nous laisse, tout ça ? »

Leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés à nouveau, et il y eut un long moment de battement, lors duquel les deux se sentirent figés à leur place, leurs pupilles se dilatant.

Dean laissa passer un court moment. « On pourrait le découvrir… » tenta le Winchester timidement. Cas ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu ainsi. « Mais ne pars pas. »

Cas secoua la tête négativement. « Dean… »

Sentant que le sujet allait encore faire débat, la peur et le doute s'étant dissipés chez le Winchester, il revint à ses plus anciens instincts en entrant en action, un domaine qu'il maîtrisait bien plus que les mots. Sentant une montée d'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps, il avait rapproché à une vitesse fulgurante son visage de celui de l'ange, et ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Dean jaugea la réaction de Cas. Voyant dans son regard qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, il vint doucement à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Le Winchester vint placer une main sur la joue de l'ange. Effleurant seulement les lèvres de l'autre dans un premier temps, ils finirent par échanger un baiser d'une grande tendresse, découvrant de nouvelles sensations qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent jamais expérimentées. Si Dean avait connu de nombreuses conquêtes, jamais aucun baiser n'avait eu une dimension aussi intime. Le baiser prit un tournant plus sensuel en l'espace de quelques secondes, se poursuivant un peu plus, avant qu'ils ne se séparent à nouveau.

« Ne pars pas, » conclut Dean simplement. « Tu penses que ce qui est arrivé à Nehemiel pourrait nous arriver ? » enchaîna tout de suite le Winchester.

Cas sembla méditer la question. « Je n'en suis pas certain, mais les connaissant, ils essaieront. »

« Qu'ils essaient, » sortit finalement Dean en haussant une épaule. « On a attrapé de plus gros poissons que ça, Cas. »

L'ange esquissa un sourire.

Ils s'en sortiraient peut-être, finalement.

 **FIN**


End file.
